


Hush

by thegirlwiththemouseyhair



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Character Death Fix, M/M, Suicide Attempt, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththemouseyhair/pseuds/thegirlwiththemouseyhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first actual drabble (100 words exactly according to Microsoft) in a long time; I'm glad I didn't totally lose the knack - and it might save me the trouble of doing a long Thomas/Edward fix fic. Then again, it may not.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual drabble (100 words exactly according to Microsoft) in a long time; I'm glad I didn't totally lose the knack - and it might save me the trouble of doing a long Thomas/Edward fix fic. Then again, it may not.

“Almost done, sir –”

“I wish you hadn’t,” Edward murmurs, tilting his head down as he’s been told, though his voice is defiant. Thomas wants to curl his hands into fists – shake sense into Edward – but he’s still gently pressing gauze to the cuts on his arms.

“Hush, Lieutenant,” Nurse Crawley says. “Corporal, we’ll need sutures. Get the supplies…”

Thomas nods. It _hurts_ , seeing Edward like this. Maybe walking away for a moment will help him steel himself.

But when he returns Edward’s letting Nurse Crawley hold him like a small boy, his cheek against her shoulder. Thomas’s chest tightens.


End file.
